This invention concerns a process for the modernization of existing urea plants, and more particularly to increase urea yields, reduce energy consumption, inhibit corrosion phenomena and make the operation flexible under overloading conditions. Product leaving the reactor for the synthesis of urea from ammonia (NH3) and carbon dioxide (CO2) is stripped with one of the reagents, more particularly with CO2, the carbamate is condensed in a condenser and the vapors are treated at high pressure in a scrubber.
The invention also concerns the plants so improved in situ.